


Матримониальные планы

by Kollega



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sexual Humor, Sitcom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто ходит в гости по утрам, тот... иногда попадает в затруднительное положение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Матримониальные планы

Родовое гнездо возвышалось над ним красно-коричневой презрительной громадой. Сигнус потоптался на крыльце, поправил шейный платок, прокашлялся и вытер пот со лба. Слишком уж ответственный был момент. Стоило тщательнее продумать речь, а то на ум приходили только “У нас товар, у вас купец” и прочие глупости. Тем более что он заявился без всякого приглашения, а Вальбурга могла выставить за дверь даже собственного брата. С кого-кого, а с нее станется.

Сигнус был гордым отцом трех взрослых дочерей, одна краше другой. По старшей, честно говоря, супружеское ложе просто-таки рыдало горючими слезами, средняя последнее время как-то странно скрытничала — что-то здесь не так! — и только самая младшая, нежный цветочек, его дорогая Нарцисса, могла еще немного подождать. Впрочем, Сигнус и не предполагал, что ее мужем может стать старший из сыновей Вальбурги. Удобно, кстати, сестра устроилась, выйдя за наследника рода — хорошо бы и для Беллы устроить что-нибудь подобное, а может, и для Андромеды, если получится. У Вальбурги все-таки двое сыновей.

Сигнус глубоко вздохнул и осторожно постучал, скорее даже поскребся в дверь. Конечно же, его никто не услышал, и он постучал еще раз, громче. Но и тогда никто не открыл ему. И когда Сигнус, окончательно убедившись, что его не хотят впускать, развернулся, собираясь аппарировать, дверь с еле слышным скрипом отворилась.

— Позор! — проворчал уродливый носатый домовик, отбирая у Сигнуса трость и шляпу. — Стыд, разврат и убожество! Неподобающе!

Он удалился, бормоча ругательства, а ошалевший от неожиданности и возмущения Сигнус только и мог, что качать головой. Домовик сестры явно тронулся умом, и место его голове было там, над лестницей, где…

И в этот момент Сигнус застыл, как будто на него кто-то наложил Петрификус. Потом осторожно попятился, пытаясь спрятаться за подставкой для зонтиков, подозрительно похожей на троллью ногу, однако с прискорбием понял, что слишком растолстел за последние сорок с лишним лет. Заодно, к несчастью, и вырос. Подставка оказалась весьма ненадежным укрытием.

Там, возле лестницы, над которой скорбно висели головы домовиков, стояли ноги. Не просто какие-нибудь обычные ноги, а длинные и весьма волосатые ножищи в штанах, спущенных до щиколоток — по сути, почти без штанов. Ноги оканчивались белыми, как их называют французы, les fesses*, поросшими темным пухом. Выше них фигура обрывалась, словно накрытая плащом-невидимкой.

Возле ног кто-то сидел, опустившись на корточки, и влажно плямкал, как будто ел что-то до удивления вкусное. Ноги успешно загораживали обзор, и в первую минуту Сигнус даже испугался. О доме на Гриммо ходили самые разнообразные слухи: и про нечисть, обитавшую там, и про незваных гостей, которых дом заманивал в укромные уголки волшебными картинками и потом пожирал в свое удовольствие. Но когда Сигнус присмотрелся повнимательнее, у него отлегло от сердца.

“Ох уж эти les femmes, les femmes**, — подумал он. — Молодость — прекрасная штука. И домовика понять нетрудно”.

Осторожно двигая рукой (троллева нога совершенно ничего не скрывала!), Сигнус поднял палочку и наложил разиллюзирующие чары. С трудом сдержав облегченный вздох и стараясь ничего не уронить, он выбрался из-за подставки и на цыпочках направился к лестнице. Вальбурги наверняка нет дома, но ведь можно и подождать? Если он аккуратненько… Вдоль стеночки…

— О-о-о, жарь, чувак! — раздался голос на три фута выше ягодиц. Сигнус подпрыгнул и замер, обливаясь потом. — Джим, ты космос, соси глубже!

— Омномном, — ответила сидящая фигура и сверкнула круглыми очками.

Это была не девушка.

— Мантия сползает. Холодно. И домовик ушел, никакого кайфа его доставать. Айда наверх? — пробормотал очкастый юноша, подозрительно похожий на… дай Мерлин памяти… Сигнус никак не мог вспомнить, кого же он ему напоминает. Только когда юноша встал и знакомым жестом взъерошил волосы, Сигнус догадался. Поттер. Ай-яй-яй, вроде такой приличный пожилой маг, директор департамента в Министерстве, а сынок-то…

Обладатель длинных волосатых ног наклонился, качнув возбужденным la queue***, подтянул штаны и сбросил мантию-невидимку. Это был, как Сигнус и предполагал, старший сын Вальбурги, Сириус. Туманная надежда, что обладателем ног может оказаться младший (и тогда не пришлось бы краснеть при разговоре с сестрой), развеялась как дым.

— Окей, — сказал Сириус. — Предков еще часа два не будет. Можно побаловаться и в гостиной.

Он сунул мантию младшему Поттеру, развернулся и побежал по лестнице наверх, грохоча тяжелыми ботинками. Поттер, облизнув покрасневшие губы, усмехнулся и последовал за ним.

— Эй, клевые берцы из драконьей кожи, зачем тебе такие? — крикнул он. — О юный падаван, берцы свои мне отдать хочешь ты!

— Хрена с два, ты еще коньки не сносил, — отозвался сверху Сириус.

Сигнуса разрывало на части, как нюхлера в Гринготтсе. С одной стороны, ему очень хотелось схватить шляпу и трость и побыстрее выбраться отсюда. С другой… Сигнуса окружали одни женщины. Разговоры о шпильках и шляпках, о модных фасонах мантий и кружевах перемежались попытками старшей изобразить мужчину — ужасающими, надо сказать, попытками. Сигнус поднял бровь. Возможно, из Сириуса и Беллатрикс выйдет идеальная пара, раз ему так нравится…

Колеблясь, он подошел к лестнице и посмотрел наверх. Оттуда доносились непонятные, но возбуждающие воображение звуки. Очень, надо сказать, возбуждающие. Поправив неожиданно ставшие тесными брюки, Сигнус глубоко вздохнул и решительно шагнул на ступеньку. Ему даже не надо было красться — молодые люди, видимо, считали ниже своего достоинства сдерживать чувства, и Сигнус мог бы даже сплясать на лестнице — его бы никто не услышал. Он осторожно подошел к гостиной, и на этот раз его застало врасплох настоящее, полновесное изумление. Высшей пробы.

Наследник рода Блэк лежал прямо на журнальном столике, отклячив волосатый зад. Младший Поттер, который стоял на коленях прямо за ним, звонко шлепнул Сириуса по бледной ягодице и расстегнул брюки.

“О Мерлин, быть того не может”, — подумал Сигнус, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. В это время Поттер достал из кармана коробочку, наполненную какой-то мазью, и начал обильно умащивать темную щель между ягодицами Сириуса. Тот тяжело, по-собачьи дышал и выгибал спину, готовый принять в себя… Сигнус сглотнул: Поттер высвободил из трусов свой длинный, темный, с круглой головкой ствол и провел по нему ладонью вверх-вниз. Сигнусу на секунду стало жалко Сириуса. Он сунул руку в карман, пытаясь сдержать рвущийся наружу энтузиазм, но вместо этого и сам сжал свое достоинство, непроизвольно повел пальцами, оттягивая кожу.

Поттер пристроился к Сириусу сзади, несколько раз толкнулся и начал уверенно двигаться вперед и назад, напоминая Сигнусу какое-то крупное и опасное животное. Сириус сначала взрыкивал при каждом его движении, а потом стал подмахивать задом, прямо как шлюха из Лютного. Сигнус крепче сжал пальцы. Энтузиазм сдержать ну никак не удавалось. Поттер ускорился: теперь он напоминал паровой молот, который Сигнус однажды видел на выставке в Министерстве — кажется, это было что-то связанное с маггловской наукой и техникой…

Поттер наклонился и сжал в кулаке тот самый инструмент, который за несколько минут до этого так заманчиво облизывал, и Сириус в ответ на это глухо застонал. Они совокуплялись так бесстыдно и с таким наслаждением, что Сигнусу пришлось изо всех сил прикусить губу, чтобы заставить себя вытащить руку из кармана. Даже стоять теперь было больно, но Сигнус последний раз занимался самоудовлетворением лет десять назад, когда всерьез разругался с Друэллой — было как-то стыдно это делать сейчас и здесь.

Сириус громко вскрикнул, запрокинув голову, Поттер застонал ему в ответ, и они расслаблено опустились на стол. В воздухе повис неприятный, жирный и липкий запах. Сигнус облизнул губы и на негнущихся ногах, бочком поковылял к двери.

В этот момент снизу послышался негромкий хлопок.

— Атас! — громким шепотом выкрикнул Сириус. — Мамаша!

Они с Поттером вскочили и, путаясь в спущенных штанах, нырнули по очереди в камин. Полыхнуло зеленое пламя, и Сигнус остался в гостиной в полном одиночестве. Он снял разиллюзирующее и утер холодный пот со лба, радуясь, что широкая мантия хорошо скрывает все ненужные выпуклости.

— Ты что тут делаешь? — Вальбурга застыла на пороге с как всегда недовольным выражением лица. Она повела носом, принюхиваясь. — И чем это здесь пахнет?!

— Я… я… — промямлил Сигнус. Сказать или нет? Сказать или?..

“Даже Лестрейнджи будут лучшей партией для моих девочек, — мелькнула предательская мысль. — Да что там Лестрейнджи! Даже Малфой подойдет”.

— Я так, зашел чаю попить, — сказал наконец он. — Если я невовремя, то пойду.

— Будь так любезен, — отрезала Вальбурга.

Забирая у все еще бормочущего про позор и разврат домовика трость и шляпу, Сигнус на секунду пожалел, что пришлось так резко изменить с любовью взлелеянные матримониальные планы. Да и кое-что продолжало отравлять ему жизнь. Он сунул руку в карман: энтузиазм все не спадал. С этим нужно было что-то делать. Но, кажется, чтобы нанять la putain****, галлеонов хватало.

И то хорошо.

**Author's Note:**

> * - ягодицы  
> ** - женщины, женщины  
> *** - в прямом смысле это, конечно, хвост, но в данном случае хуй  
> **** - проститутку


End file.
